gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Verse All-Stars Legends
In-Verse All-Stars Legends is an anniversary project by In-Verse, in commemoration of the 10 years of writing of the author, and the two years of the ''In-Verse Chronicles Project. The writer has stated that the project aside of being a RPG a la Super Robot Wars with full FMV cutscenes and VN sub scenes. It also its set in a Urban Fantasy Setting. With Charactes from In-Verse and some guests from the Author's other unrelated projects taking in an Alternate Universe setting, and the art style is akin to recent Fire Emblem games. It is confirmed that the androgynous Fran will be the main protagonist alongside the Original Generation exclusively created for this game. The game in the normal 3DS version will be separated in two, named ''Red Side and Blue Side, with some of the units being exclusive to each version, however, features the same scenarios but different circumstances and events, the fusioned version will come for the New 3DS under the title: Complete Works. It is the sequel of In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story ''and is succeeded by ''In-Verse All-Stars Versus. Character List The game will have over 400+ characters to recruit, not all of them are fully playable, as some are assist and helpers (The differences from Assists and Helpers is that Assists are actually playable briefly and Helpers can use skills but they aren't fully playable). The highest on the In-Verse Xover series. *Vanessa Luxaloss *Emily Fontaine *Jenny Thorndyke *Sylvia Thorndyke *Jaden Luxaloss *Sarah Nelson *Elise Luxaloss *Alaitz Friedman *Rainel Schulz *Collin Harrtz *Ashley Vincent *Mark O'Bryne *Jackie Frost *Vitenka Itzala *Chiaro Argiaren *Tania Sharp *Lucien the Fairy *Lenka Illargia *Neyén (Neutral Unit) *Kali Chrome (Neutral Unit) *Astral (Neutral Unit) *Dr. Einsteintin (Enemy Unit) *Gill Aldina (Enemy Unit) *Maximus Irving (Enemy Unit) *Windy (Enemy Unit) *Valeria Lindbergh *Claude Lindbergh *Elisa Delgado *Nagi Hisame *Charlie Vernon *Haizea Velano *Ran Howard *Robert "DJ Berty" Judovits *Mina Lindbergh *Kira Ilias *Xavier Simmons *Bird Brothers. *Allen Lindbergh *Alucard Bros. *Maya Hamill (Neutral Unit) *Dante Hamilton (Neutral Unit) *Zephyra Spedicato (Neutral Unit) *Marcel Adler (Enemy Unit) *Caius Lante Della Rovere (Enemy Unit) *Vega (Enemy Unit) *Jubilee (Enemy Unit) *Alexa Maxwell (Fire Lord Ignatius) *Dynamo (Lightning Bolt) *Nathaniel Blade (Golden Fang) *Alison Evans (Death Phantom) *Yuri Maxwell (Eis Ritter) *Hermione Graham (Water Archer) *Sally Bianchi (Giant Titan) *Jermaine Belmont (Earth Meister) *Angel Kennedy (Angelical Harp) *Cyrille Adams (Super Electrica) *Eddie Kennedy (Divine) *Adrian Twining (Devil Time) *Paine Twining (Black Blood) *Cassandra van Helsing (Weapon Changing) *Paris Clover (King Tron) *Elaine LeBlanc (Luce) *Ari Noir (Umbra) *Ignis Vatra (Fire Knight Flakkeren) *Kara "Lan" Phoenix (Aquarius Storm) *Ashe "Rodolia" Justice (Neutral Unit) *Ginga Sharam (Neutral Unit) *Emperor Brand "Dandelion" Fayer (Neutral Unit) *Princess Udiya Vulcanus (Neutral Unit) *Nox (Enemy Unit) *Angelica Clyne (Enemy Unit) *Keith Laurent *Claire Edwards *Aiden Spencer *Eirian Gallagher *Mireya Bagliore *Raoul Giovanni *Ferdinand Torres *Nathalie van Santen *Celina Laurent *Kenneth Elric *Lancelot A. Spencer *Mistral Maximova *Von Stroheim Twins (Minerva and Nirvana) *Pietro van Santen *Sebastian Anderson Johannes *Drake von Stroheim (Neutral Unit) *Domenico Lombardi (Neutral Unit) *Alessandro Quattrini (Neutral Unit) *Savio Edwards (Enemy Unit) *Hell Stinger/Mia Milchstrasse (Enemy Unit) *Nemesis (Enemy Unit) *Victoria Arcos *Tate Moon *Nina Ironside *Shiroi/Shiro Kaname *Vivian "Vivi" de Dorsales Emeraldas Crux *Raine "Ray" D. Heinrich *Lydia Gardenias *Angerona Lilly *Roxana Arcos *Ralf "Zima" F. Richter *Rock *Antonio Ramirez *Tanya "Noon" Fay *Nia Tremaine *Joe Phillips *Asura *Solaria *Iris *Tasia (Neutral Unit) *Vladimir Arcos (Neutral Unit) *Francoise Girard (Enemy Unit) *Vali Bael (Enemy Unit) *Lucifer (Enemy Unit) *Sienna Travers *Blake Snider *Zelda Grayson *Gavin Albain *Rose Belladonna *Jonathan Travers *White Siblings (Luke and Ophelia) *Alice von Stroheim *Mildred Albain *Shawn Grayson *Adelard Albain *Tristan "Hiro" Cruz *Jazz Snyder *Ameth *Roger Masters *Aurelius Kruger (Neutral Unit) *Eliza Sampson (Neutral Unit) *Wilhelm Krone (Neutral Unit) *Ron Sampson (Enemy Unit) *Julius Caesar Aeron (Enemy Unit) *Mondo Kitsch/World Sekai *Judgment Genesis *Fool Joker *Star Astro *Wheel Fortuna(e) *Magus/Magician *Rahibe/Priestess *Kaiser *Kaiserin *Dee *Grim *Cart *Shade *Genius/Geniz *Giant *Joe *Jay/Justice *Cross *Lune and Sol *Torres *Solo and Rosa *Ballerina/Dominique (Neutral Unit) *Void/World Void (Enemy Unit) *Milo Alexanderson *Rainer Fritz *Elle Chardin *Leone Bonatti *Thomas X. Daniels *Oliver Roy Valentine *Emma Stolz *Hildegard "Hilda" Stolz *Prince Prince XV *Dwight "Ike" Summer *Thalassa Lamar *Haydée Chardin *Pleiades (Neutral Unit) *Sam Hamill (Neutral Unit) *Catherine (Neutral Unit) *Kenan (Neutral Unit) *Phantom (Enemy Unit) *Gen (Enemy Unit) *Medea Reynard *Jeanne Sterling *Kent Richards *Paris Reynard *Sheryl Monroe *Roy Monroe *Jet Dark/Black Vision *Jack Marston *Fay Schneider *Alberto Meza *Allura Zayne *Skylar Archer *Robert Richards (Neutral Unit) *Bazooka Jean (Neutral Unit) *Berserker (Enemy Unit) *Darkness (Enemy Unit) *Shadow (Enemy Unit) *Aria Stadtfeld *Robin Jackson *Thalia Saunders *Ann (Neutral Unit) *Senga the Bear (Neutral Unit) *The man with the Fez (Enemy Unit) *Ryu *Sophie *Barbara Knight *Bruno Di Napoli *Han *François *Martine Strauss *Elizabeth Elgar *Lin Chang *Fernando Cáceres *Florencia Vasconcelos *Tetsu *Flavio *Lirica (Neutral Unit) *Arthur "Artie" Payne *Megara "Kana" Wayne *Linda Bernard *Glen Minto *K. Wheeler *Lyn Winter *Vivian Sheppard *Marina "D'Arcy" Darcy *Kiri (Neutral Unit) *Schlevogt Diamond Bros. (Neutral Unit) *Blood (Enemy Unit) *Alain Keaton *Odin Lowell II *Fatima A. Blade *Saint-Anne Blade *Strife Twins *Bub the Clown *Angelique von Stoker *Leo "Lionhead" Foley *Walter King *Vinka Belenus (Neutral Unit) *Ell Burlesque (Enemy Unit) *Cornelia Joester *Constance "Connie" Joester *Cain Brooklyn *Aidan Branton *Dimitri Adams *Breeze "Brizie" Alben *Sunny Jefferson *Dana Bellucci *Corina Joester (Neutral Unit) *Gladius (Enemy Unit) *Ken Miller *Anna Rosa Vargas *Wade Holt *Fred "Freddy" Hale *Violet Sharp *Marcus Griffith *Delia Reeves *Joan Reeves *Tia Reeves *Arthur Perlman *Simon Wayne *Matthew Anderson *Cyan Black *Harmony Fernandez *Troy Maxwell *Mariah Potter *Kelly Kane *Simon Roth *Matthew "Matt" Rhodes *Alex Kane *Xanthe Saunders *Diego Vargas *Mia Carson (Neutral Unit) *Gerald Miller (Enemy Unit) *Galatea Kujo *Jasmine Morgana Amigorena *Caprice "Price" Edwards *Callisto "Palmer"/Sinclair *T.J "Gappy" Anderson *Emmie *Rio Witherspoon *Emerald "Esme" Starlight *Monty Kujo *Simeon (Neutral Unit) *Faust/Apollyon (Neutral Unit) *Reinheld Salabia (Enemy Unit) *Errante (Enemy Unit) *Karen Laine *Amelie van Cortlandt *Raphael Morton *Francis Armstrong *Alice Phoenix *Nikki Schumacher *Reina "Ray" Carson *Caroline Helling *Rem Alzaram *Bellatrix Alzaram *Milena Stingray *Jacob Cormano *Natalia van Santen *Paul "Desperado" *Johnny (Neutral Unit) *Angela (Neutral Unit) *Sirius Helling (Neutral Unit) *Christopher Carson (Neutral Unit) *Cynthia (Enemy Unit) *Nova/Victor Stingray (Enemy Unit) *Xenon (Enemy Unit) *Sibylla Meira *Noel Fenris *Jane Hamilton-Claytor *Hisame Bros. *Lindbergh Bros. *Lucila Williams *Svante Fontaine *Ronny Thorndyke *Luxaloss Cousins. *Amairani Meira *Balder Bryant *Diana Howard *Valerie Lindbergh *Seirah Meyrink *Mario Dos Santos *Zaid Campbell *Lamont Fey *Astrid Lindbergh (Neutral Unit) *Rosalie Yagami (Enemy Unit) *Rosalina von Neumann *Noah McGaharn *Elizabeth McGaharn *Tito Carter *Gladys E. Rodgers *Jacqueline Jacques (Neutral Unit) *Greedy Karma (Enemy Unit) *Lumina *Galileo *Shen *Ebony *Ivory *Arcadia Warriors *Aten Stellar (Neutral Unit) *Vipra Hadi Slange (Neutral Unit) *Miltiades (Neutral Unit) *Riza Ena Hallbard (Enemy Unit) *Time Master (Enemy Unit?) *Rock D. Snider *Shade Prism 1/Martha Hayes *Shade Prism 2/Francine Travers *Kokopelli *Melanie Blood *Jayden Danforth *Antonella Romanette *Emmanuelle Verity *Abelard *Noah *Sabine Sullivan *Vince Knight *Yana Rhodus *Arche *Roberta Schwarzen *Kai Pai-Ron *Mel Wingates (Neutral Unit) *Chicken Man (Neutral Unit) *Divine (Enemy Unit) *Platinum Silverwing (Enemy Unit) *Lucius Meyer *Donovan Blake *Arthur "Artie" Strong *Narcisso Beaumont *Rita Richmond *Giovanni Fox *Verna Hepburn *Frances "Fanny" Hansen *Michael Sutherland *Shade Prism 3/Diana Meyer Andrews (Neutral Unit) *Athena Starlight (Neutral Unit?) *Leonard Blake (Enemy Unit) *Beatrice Bell (The Heart Warrior) *Leon Camus *Soiree Valentine *Priscilla Testarossa van Cortlandt *Bentley "Ridley" Logan (Neutral Unit) *Prospector Blanc Torche (Enemy Unit) *Isaac "Ike" Taylor *Leonardo "Leo" Falcon *Helena "Helen" Armstrong *Emilia Tremaine (Neutral Unit?) *Iris Blue *Ruby Crimson *Nick Darwin *Simon Simon *Annie *Chandler (Neutral Unit) *Azure Blur *Garnet Red *Saint Guy van der Land *Deanna Sunshine/Moby Dick *Ren Remington *Benny Einsenstein *Yu (Enemy Unit) *Lionel of Aeidith *Isabella of Aeidith *Luciana *Frederick *Juli (Neutral Unit) *Ruiz (Enemy Unit) *Alba Silvernale *Anna Silvernale *Bartolomaus "Bart" George *Marilyn the Garnet *Aires (Neutral Unit) *Juna (Neutral Unit) *Josephe Ephes (Enemy Unit) *Arsene Felione *Kain Stevenson *Yuka Tanaka *Android-A (Rena) *Android-B (Tommy) *Nathan Storm *Gloria Felione *Felix Carmine *Blacket (Enemy Unit) *Dr. Gallahand (Enemy Unit) *Alisa Carmine *Rod Claus III *Alexis Faustus *Miranda "Zero" Lune *Cecilia Vermillion (Enemy Unit) *Fox (Enemy Unit) *Mitzy Stroh *Jackson Kramer *Kendra Kramer *Donny Anderson *Sophia von Ritter *Luka Strider *Marcellus Lune *Merlina *Gabe Arsenault *Solomon von Ritter (Neutral Unit) *Asmodaios (Enemy Unit) *Ele (Enemy Unit) *Zero (Enemy Unit) *Alvin *Megan *Zander *Azura "Blur" Banks and Vanessa *Dwayne "Hero" Ackerman and Nero *Amber Lee and Val *Roy Lowell and Gawain *Rita Green and Beltran *Crane (Enemy Unit) Original Generation : See also: List of In-Verse All-Stars Original Generation Like the Earthbound game series for SNES and Wii U, you can name the hero party, your butler and advisor. But still they'll be referred as their standard names except the Avatar for obvious reasons. Heroes *'Avatar Fran': Fran is the main character of the game, you can customize his or her appearance as well as its name, it has amnesia, he/she's revealed to be a weapon of destruction. *'Circe Midgardia/Nine': Circe is a Princess of the Star Nation, however, wanting to fight, she disguises as a ninja-like character named Nine, she's the one who woke the Avatar Fran. *'Zen/Belobog': A mysterious man who is eyepatched from one of his eyes, but is an avid fighter. In his patched eye he can see the future. He was first seen as a traitor, but later he turns back. Villains *'Icarus': A Fallen Angel who's connected with Fran. The Big Bad of the game. Later revealed itself to be the Avatar's fraternal twin, joins him/her. *'Chernobog/Justine': a.k.a. "Cherno". She's a magical girl, but her irony is, that she has no god-like powers, she later joins the team, her real name is Justine. *'Marthe de Rais': He was Circe's fiancé, but misunderstandings forced him to fight Circe, he later joins the team as a change of pace and respect for her. Others *'Adele': Her role is an advisor of the heroes. And also she rides an special vehicle who guides the Avatar and its Friends, she later reveals to be a scientist. *'Sen/Ikaruga': The Butler who introduces the game to the player. Later reveals himself to be from the east branch of the Kingdom, he's also a bird creature himself. *'Avatar Midgardia': An hologram and the final boss of the game. He takes the form of a beautiful guy at first, but later, becomes a monster. Stages Selected Stage from Different games are confirmed into release: *''Midgardia's Castle (Original) *''Time Portal ''(Original) *''Electronica Ristorante ''(Original) *''Distorted Principle ''(Original) *''Technical Difficulties ''(Original) *''Aslada Castle Town *''Aslada New City'' *''Moonland - Destroyed'' *''Raven Crest Base'' *''The Dojo'' *''Streets'' *''Maxwell Orphanage'' *''Crystal Time'' *''Dream Land'' *''Martin Empire Manor'' *''Inferno'' *''Stroheim Consortium -Destroyed-'' *''Badlands'' *''Burning Place'' *''Capital'' Sound For the first time in the series, the game will have English only audio despite being the first game in the series to be localized in Asian countries, albeit not all cutscenes and characters are voiced, there's also a narrator. In the music aspect, it will touch many genres as possible, with more than 300+ songs to play. Differences The normal 3DS will be divided in two, while the New 3DS and the other consoles is the full version, in the N3DS case as: Complete Works. And there will have different Cover Art. With Valeria, Alexa, Zen, Marthe and the Female Avatar as the Lead of the Red Side and Vanessa, Keith, Circe, Cherno and the Male Avatar the Blue Side. For more, see the following in here. If you buy one game in physical, the other game is free digital download forever. Covers *'All Consoles except Normal 3DS': Many characters are separated in two groups, even the neutral aligned ones and bad guys, one in the Red Team by Zen and the Female Avatar, and the blue team led by Circe and the Male Avatar. Trivia/Misc. *This is the First Crossover set in an AU, but maintaing the principal formula. *Almost every Original Generation character where discarded designs for other material or forgotten ones. *This is the First Game in the Crossover series to receive a CERO C (15+) Rating in Japan, most likely due to the real life allusions and violence elements, that despite this, has lower rating in Western territories. *This is the Final In-Verse Title for PS3, X360 and Wii in physical form. *A Wii version is planned, as a Physical Copy, and the normal 3DS has two separated editions with the other being a free digital code copy. *Some characters have surnames due to the setting place. *This is the first game that you don't fight Valeria, Keith and some other guys before turning into allies. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:Visual Novel Category:Tactical Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Category:Original Games Category:Original Crossover Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Steam Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Crossovers Category:Single Player Category:Single player Category:Adventure Category:PlayStation Network Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Category:Xbox live games Category:Nintendo eShop games Category:Alternate Reality Game Category:"t" rated Category:Special Edition Category:3DS games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:XBOX One games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:New Nintendo 3DS Category:New nintendo 3DS games Category:New nintendo 3DS Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Playstation Vita Category:Adventure Games Category:Tactical RPG Category:Superhero Category:Mecha Category:Violence Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Life Simulation Category:Visual Novel Games Category:Multiple Characters Category:New idea Category:New Category:New Games Category:New characters Category:Original Chapter Category:Original characters Category:Heroes Category:Antihero Category:Neutral Category:Villains Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Fantasy Category:Cartoon Violence Category:In-Verse Sound Team Category:Role-playing Game Category:VG Ideas Category:Wii games Category:Wii Games Category:EShop games